Manatite
Manatite 'is a rare and powerful energy source that has the potential to power an entire planet if a large crystal Grade A S20 P50 of the material was obtained(this is more theoretical because it is just very hard to get Grade A at all). 'History First discovered in 2130 by a local Mining facility of E-14 and kept in a secret facility for valuable research and found it was much more stable and powerful than protonium. During some recent months it was rumored that the precious shard disappeared. 'Where to Obtain the Material' Since manatite is incredibly rare, you might want to either find a manatite comet and contain it as soon as possible before Galactic Sensors detect it. But it's rumored you might be able to buy a small grade B S16 P35 shard from the crimson order at a high cost. But rumors are just rumors right? 'The Uses' A large shard of energized Grade B S20 P50 manatite is said to be able to power a city for 10,000 years. This amount of energy would equate to being able to create roughly 385000 kg of mass out of pure energy. A depleted shard of manatite is able to stabilize protonium. A large shard of Grade C S14 P34 Compressed manatite could be the perfect catalyst for multiple things that wouldn't normally be able to operate. Grading System for Manatite The grading system is used for determining the specific purpose of manatite, from powering a super-weapon to powering a house. The grading system is simple and easy to follow General Grade: The general grade is to generalize what purpose you can use it for: grade A is usually highest and usually yields S16 - 20 and P38-50 it is usually the most dense and hardest to break of all manatite but the least common type to grade F manatite:this manatite crystal is usually the most easy to break and it yields only S1 - 3 and P4 - 12 this will only be able to power a normal home for 5 years (assuming the crystal doesn't break). Stability Grade: The stability grade is used for determining how long will the manatite last for 1 being lowest and 20 being the hardest to destabilize. Power Grade: This determines how much energy it can exert 1 being lowest and 50 being the highest. Trivia * The main reason manatite can physically produce energy is by collecting energetic particles with the crystallines magnetic field but this poses a huge problem,it has a very large chance to produce grade F manatite 90% of the time, to prevent this it is recommended to place the manatite farm near a sun or a large source of energetic particles. * Nobody knows why it has a low magnetic field specifically there,but it is theorized that it has some magnetic element in it,but inspecting manatite is a very hard task since, A it is very sparatic if you get the low grades, B it is very hard to get a stable drained manatite crystal,C the properties of it is very hard to compare it with any other known materials. * another known weakness of manatite is,it requires very unfamiliar tech to harvest its energy properly,but the technicality of it is the unfamiliar tech is just a way to control the manatite without it exploding in your face or harvest too much energy from the crystalline making a runaway effect of your gear actually breaking down due to receiving too much energy (of course if this is Grade A,B, or C were talking about the runaway energy effect). Category:Object